Xii
Xii is a crow shaped Guardian in Gravity Rush, Gravity Rush 2, and Another Story - Raven's Choice. It belongs to Raven and grants her the ability to shift gravity. History Before Gravity Rush Xii appeared before Raven, Sachya at the time, one day when she was weak and helpless while living on the streets. It helped her survive and granted her the power to shift gravity, leading her to become Raven. This created a major personality shift for the small child, turning her from a sweet, naive girl into a ruthless, sinister, seemingly dark fighter who struck fear into those around her. Gravity Rush Xii first appears after Kat arrives at street level. Dusty chases after the strange crow, leading both him and Kat to its owner: Raven. When Raven appears before Kat after recovering the missing part of Auldnoir, both Xii and Dusty appear to prepare to fight each other until Gade intervenes. Throughout the game, its appearance indicates that Raven is close by. Another Story - Raven's Choice As with the main story of both games, Xii accompanies Raven on her quest to repair the damage to space-time caused by the Ark. It is revealed that Xii appeared before Sachya when she returned to Hekseville after an accident that sent a school bus over the edge of the city. The Giant Collector is defeated when Xii merges with Dusty and Raven to form a giant Griffin. Gravity Rush 2 In Gravity Rush 2, Xii first appears in Separate Tables, the sixth episode of the game's story, alongside Night Gale who is simply Raven wearing a control mask. Later on, it is perceived to give Raven a questionable look when she lies about losing a small contest between Kat and herself, just to see Kat smiling again. During the Eto chapter, Xii is locked away with Dusty in a small cage in a prison chamber covered in ice. After Syd arrives in Hekseville to stall the Destructive Force, both Dusty and itself merge with Kat to form a giant Sphinx to vanquish The Darkness, and it joins them both at the bottom of Hekseville to seal the evil entity away. However, Xii returns to Hekseville to rejoin her owner, telepathically using Kat's voice to awaken Raven. Characteristics Appearance Like Dusty and Wolp, it appears to resemble part of the night sky filled with stars. While Dusty takes the shape of a cat, and Wolp takes that of a winged stag, Xii itself takes the shape of a crow. Its gender is currently unknown. Xii's presence gives off an ominous vibe, so much so that Raven is bound to be in the vicinity. Abilities As Raven's guardian, Xii grants her the power to manipulate gravity in a similar manner to the power that Dusty grants Kat. However, it gives Raven several moves that Kat doesn't have, such as forming her own projectiles called Blue Jays, a rapid series of kicks (Blood Talon), and a High Pressure special attack. Xii also allows Raven to make sharper turns mid-flight. When fully powered, it can turn into a Phoenix and merge with Raven, granting her enhanced speed, mobility, attack power, and health regeneration. It's shown that Xii's true form is actually the Sphinx Guardian, which was split in half into Xii and Dusty. They have the ability to merge into a new, far more powerful form that can shoot out countless clones of the two smaller Guardians. Its full power is used by Raven to defeat the Giant Collector. Xii can also use the voice of others to communicate with Raven, as demonstrated when she was able to hear Kat's voice despite the two being apart. Appearances Gravity Rush See Raven's page for her story appearances, as Xii makes the same story appearances she does. Another Story- Raven's Choice Xii appears in all six episodes of The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice. Gravity Rush 2 Story Missions Like the first game, Xii makes the same appearances as Raven. Side Missions * Together, So Strange * Dangerous Delivery Gallery File:Xii.jpg|Xii. GR2 Friends & Foes.png|Xii alongside with Raven and others. Xii perched.jpeg|A photo of Xii, perched on Raven's arm. Xii's dialogue profile.jpg|Xii's dialogue profile in Gravity Rush 2. Trivia * It has been speculatedhttps://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/181152-gravity-rush-2/75145511#4 that Xii's name comes from the Roman numeral XII (twelve), which in turn could be a reference to the Hanged Man card found in the Major Arcana of most Tarot decks. The Hanged Man is frequently associated with self-sacrifice and acceptance. The card has also sometimes been used to depict the Norse god Odin, who hung himself from a tree in order to gain knowledge, and who kept two ravens as companions. * Despite being one of the first characters introduced in the series, Xii's name was never revealed until Gravity Rush 2's story DLC; essentially, it was nameless for five whole years. References es:Kusi Category:Guardians Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Characters in Another Story - Raven's Choice